


When the Kingdom Fell Asleep

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic, Banter, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Blood, Demon Sex, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, Halloween, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lust, Monsters, Mythology References, One Shot, Rough Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. No one dare interfere in a fight between monsters.





	When the Kingdom Fell Asleep

Hell might as well have opened then and there. When monsters fought monsters, it only meant disaster. Especially when said monsters were Servants of the highest caliber, their human forms twisted and shaped into their new skin. They were not of this world anymore, and yet they never felt more alive.

"Interloper," The Gorgon hissed, tossing her head from side to side, the air scented with blood. She dragged her claws down the Berserker's spiked arms, leaving scores of red lines. "You have the gall to challenge me?"

The Berserker regarded her with his red eyes, the Gorgon's cursed gaze nothing to him. His clawed hand caught her throat, drawing blood right beneath her chin, tight enough to seize her, but not to choke her. "Oh, you should really know that turnabout is fair play, don't you agree?"

The Gorgon bore her teeth upon his retort, unnatural blood coursing through her core, her fangs growing as she braced herself over the Berserker. She launched herself at him, knocking him to the ground. Their spiked, scaly and twisting bodies were blood-hot with anger and lust, skin scorching as they ground against each other. The Berserker wound his hand through the Gorgon's long hair and tugged her head back. He let his teeth graze the tender skin there, his mouthwatering at the pounding of her heartbeat.

The Gorgon flinched, before she gripped onto his back, her nails dragging down his bare skin, leaving red lines, hearing him snarl against her throat. She didn't loosen her grasp, not even as he pounced on her, rolling on the ground, shaking, lashing, and moaning, crashing with a ground-shaking thump.

The monsters were streaked in blood, as they stopped, disheveled, gasping for air, ragged gasps piercing the silence. Blackened crimson slowly pooled upon the hallowed arena.

No one dare interfere in a fight between monsters.

The Berserker pinned the Gorgon's shoulders down with his claws, breathing heavily, his eyes glowing intensely. Before she could react and slash his throat, he pushed up against her, and wrapped his thorny tail around her form. He brought her closer to him, so close his lips slid down her scaly skin.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be screaming," he promised.

She didn't look at him in fear; instead, she lived up to the legends as she then curled her lips into a grin, one that would make any pitiful human shake in terror. To him, it was nothing short of erotic for him, as a soft growling erupted from him.

"Make me," she scoffed, her eyes glassy with arousal, "Show me what kind of monster you really have become."

"As you wish," The Berserker whispered, his eyes dilated.

The Gorgon shuddered in pleasure. She wrapped her tail around his leg, pulling herself closer to him. She grabbed his chin forcefully and then pulled him into a rough kiss, their mouths mashed together.

The Berserker bit down on her lower lip, making her moan in his mouth, giving him a chance to push his tongue into her mouth, letting the taste overflow them.

The kingdom shone in their created hellfire.


End file.
